


Неизведанными тропами

by AThousandSuns



Category: Haikyuu!!, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, General, Kobayashi Maru, hints of the McCoy/Spok/Jim
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Академия придумала тест для кадетов некомандных специальностей. Его отличие от Кобаяши Мару в том, что всем руководит настоящий капитан.В тот день Кирку досталась интересная связка рулевой-навигатор.





	Неизведанными тропами

В Академию, а в последующем Звездный флот, Джим пошел практически на спор. Если бы не Пайк, завуалировано взявший его на слабо, то, честно признавая свои недостатки, он бы бездарно спустил в сортир то время, за которое стал капитаном звездолета.  
Он выбрал этот путь вопреки тому, что космос забрал у него семью. Но был и второй аргумент против Академии. Джим не любил когда его учат, предпочитая самостоятельно искать нужную ему информацию, а в дальнейшем и ее применение на деле. Нелюбовь к наставничеству оказалось распространялась и на ситуации когда он становился по ту сторону кафедры.  
Поэтому очередную «гениальную» идею Академии он встретил с отрицательным энтузиазмом и явным (для Спока, ходящим за ним словно тень, и Боунза, вынужденного слушать его возмущения) недовольством.  
И в день, когда ему все таки пришлось отправиться на встречу с кадетами-выпускниками натянув на себя парадный мундир, что не способствовало улучшению настроения, он желал всех благ тому, кто придумал испытание для кадетов аналогичное Кобаяши Мару, но не командных специальностей. На сегодня ему досталась интересная связка рулевой-навигатор которым, как доложил ему Спок, еще никогда не доводилось работать вместе, но несколько раз те были замешаны в происшествии на грани нарушения устава. И один раз действительно его нарушили, банальнейшей дракой.  
Джим поправил воротничок, противно давивший на шею и одернул манжеты.  
— Не пугай детишек, Джимми, — напутствовал Боунз.  
— Угу, как ты Чехова в первую неделю службы. И что там еще? — он сделал вид, будто напрягает память, мимолетно любуясь хмурым и одновременно смущенным лицом друга. — Не называть малышом, точно.  
— Капитан, — Спок снова взял на себя роль рефери. — Тест начнется через двадцать три минуты, нам следует поторопиться.  
— Нам?  
Джим перевел взгляд на Спока и обратно на Боунза. Приподнять бровь, изображая вопрос, он даже не попытался, но был уверен, что это и не нужно.  
— Не смотри так на меня, — проворчал Боунз. — Я иду лишь потому, что хочу знать каких идиотов сейчас выпускает Академия. Нам с ними, возможно, придется работать.  
— Конечно, к… Джим, мы пойдем с тобой. Только этим утром я получил запрос, чтобы заменить на тесте офицера связи. Прошу прощения, что говорю только сейчас.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Джим.  
Он окинул взглядом Спока словно только сейчас замечая на нем парадную одежду. Действительно, мог бы и сам догадаться. Спок так же не любил этот вариант формы, как и он сам.  
Джим выдохнул, теперь действительно расслабляясь.   
— Тогда не стоит задерживаться.  
Двигаясь менее скованно, он направился к двери и, уже занеся руку над панелью, принял от Спока забытую фуражку. Из-за неловкого движения, с которым он водрузил головной убор на место качнулись медали на груди и он недовольно поморщился от навязанной паказушности.   
— Сделай лицо попроще иначе дети решат все капитаны такие и сбегут чуть-чуть недоучившись.  
— Главное чтобы они не натолкнулись на тебя, ворчун.  
— Девятнадцать минут, — напомнил Спок.

В назначенную аудиторию они пришли вовремя и даже успели немного осмотреться. Оставив Боунза за стеклом, где, как и во время теста Кобаяши находились наблюдатели, Джим и Спок направились сразу в аудиторию, полностью имитирующую мостик.  
Экзаменуемые уже находились там.  
Кадеты Кагеяма и Хината облаченные в темную форму осваивались за консолью разговаривая с явным нежеланием, что Джим заметил даже за то короткое мгновение до того как его заметили и узнали.  
— Капитан Кирк.  
Кадет, занимающая место главы медицинской службы, вскочила вытянувшись перед Джимом во весь рост.  
— Вольно, кадет…  
— Кадет Грин, капитан.  
— Вольно, кадет Грин, — скомандовал он и та расслабилась, уменьшаясь едва ли не вдвое.  
Джим не дал недовольству проступить на лице. От подобного подобострастия к себе он отучил команду за две недели путешествия, но здесь придется лишь смириться.   
Представившись перед остальными, он занял капитанское кресло, — значительно менее удобное, чем его собственное, — как раз вовремя. Едва он осмотрелся, как включился верхний свет, полностью погружая присутствующих в атмосферу.  
— Капитан, — раздался слева голос Спока, — корабль получил сигнал бедствия из нейтральной зоны бета квадранта между Клингонской империей и Ромуланской республикой.  
— Благодарю, мистер Спок, — привычно откликнулся Джим. — Кагеяма, рассчитайте самый короткий курс до корабля, медицинский, готовьтесь принять возможных пострадавших на борт.  
Едва начался тест, Джим расслабился, привычно принимаясь за свою работу. Даже неудобство одежды отошло на второй план, и все его внимание сосредоточилось на поступившей информации и команде. В большей степени рулевом и навигаторе.  
По пути к аудитории Спок успел ему кратко описать этих двоих. Одинаково высокие показатели на профильных для них предметах. При весьма средних на тех, которые были им не нужны для выполнения их обязанностей. Такие как введение в ксенолингвистику или медицину. Частично Джим их понимал. Большее понимание пришло к нему при упоминании Споком большого количества дополнительных практических уроков. Иными словами, кадеты едва ли не безвылазно сидели за симуляторами. Показатели обоих не превышали восьмидесяти процентов. Оба держались на среднем уровне, хотя теория навигации, у Кагеямы, и пилотирования, у Хинаты, стабильно держалась близкой к сотне баллов.  
И теперь, на тесте, им подкинули задание, выполнить которое на высший бал было невозможно.  
Тем временем, Кагеяма рассчитал курс.  
— Кратчайший путь рассчитан, капитан. — Он говорил, уткнувшись в навигационную панель, непрерывно что-то выводя на ней и перемещая. — Примерное время пути три часа и пять минут на скорости варп-пять.  
— Почему не максимальный варп, кадет? — поинтересовался Джим.  
— Это максимальная скорость, на которой щиты будет эффективны, капитан, — Кагеяма, наконец, оторвался от панели и встретился взглядом с Джимом. На его лице застыло упрямое выражение, словно Джим уже сказал что-то против его маршрута.  
— Нам не нужны щиты в варпе если передвигаться не скачками, — вклинился в разговор Хината резко развернувшись.  
Их взгляды столкнулись и Джим с интересом наблюдал за ними интуитивно угадав стратегию которую те хотели провернуть. Вопреки навязанному им условиями теста движению в обход Клингонской империи, те планировали в варпе пересечь территорию клингонов и выйти из него лишь в нейтральной зоне. Джим сомневался, что они могли пересечь такое расстояние одним прыжком, но дал добро. Их самоуверенность всколыхнула в нем старые воспоминания о его третьем прохождении теста Кобаяши Мару. «Ностальгия, Джим?» — внутренний голос отчетливо подражал Боунзу.  
К его удивлению, все прошло без накладок.   
С поразительной точностью они вышли в нейтральной зоне перед кораблем, на который было совершено нападение, а из-за его громады, медленно выплыла черная тень вражеского корабля.  
Рулевой Хината среагировал в ту же секунду, как он велел поднять щиты и приготовиться стрелять после полученного от корабля предупреждения, что если они не уйдут то будут убиты. У запрограммированных клингонов было меньше мозгов чем у настоящих, но мстительности хватило бы на двоих, мимолетно отметил Джим отдавая приказ перенести экипаж пострадавшего судна на борт и командуя огонь по противнику.  
За подобным он наблюдать не любил, в конце концов, Звездный флот пропагандировал исследовательско-миротворческие миссии, но смотреть на этих двоих было интересно. Скупыми движениями маневровых по точно просчитанному Кагеямой курсу, Хината вывел корабль на наиболее выгодную позицию для огня и дал залп по темной громадине наполовину закрывающей обзорный экран. Через минуту все кончилось и Джим уже знал, какую рекомендацию он даст этим двоим.  
Высший бал и много дополнительных часов совместной практики.


End file.
